The present invention relates to actuators of the type pivotally moveable for sequentially actuating a plurality of switches. Actuators of this type are typically referred to as rocker or paddle-type actuators and are often employed for bi-directional pivotal movement in switches employed for remote control of servo motors. Typically, a rocker or paddle-type actuator is user rotatable in one direction from a neutral position for energizing a servo motor for operation in one direction or sense; and, the rocker or paddle-type actuator is user rotatable in the opposite direction from the neutral position for effecting operating of the servo motor in the opposite sense or direction.
However, it has been desired in some applications to provide for sequential operation of plural servo motors by continued rotation of the rocker or paddle-type actuator in one direction from the neutral position. Examples of this type of remote control servo actuation are found in automotive accessory control for operation of an automotive door power window motor. In such an application, a first mode of operation is energized upon initial movement of the rocker or actuator in one direction to a first position; and, upon continued movement of the rocker actuator in the same direction a second mode of window operation is provided at a second position. Heretofore, this dual mode-type of automotive power window motor control has been desired for providing intermittent energization of the power window lift motor in the initial or first position so long as the user maintains the switch in the position. Upon continued movement of the switch actuator to a second position, circuitry is enabled for effecting continuous operation of the servo motor despite user relaxation of the actuating force on the rocker actuator and return of the actuator to the neutral position.
Heretofore, the neutral position of the actuator has been detented by a resiliently biased plunger engaging a recess in the housing in order to provide a tactilely discernible increase in force required by the user to move the actuator from the neutral position in either direction to a first actuating position. However, in the known prior art, any additional increases in the force required to continue movement of the actuator in the same direction beyond the first or initial actuating position have been caused by the inherent forces in the switching mechanism to cause movement of the blades of the switch to be actuated. The limit of the actuator movement has been typically determined by the build up of forces in the switching mechanism due to overtravel of the initially actuated switch and the subsequently actuated switch with no clear tactilely discernible indication of the subsequent actuation.
It has however long been desired to provide a switch actuator which is capable of effecting sequential actuation of plural switches upon continued movement in a common direction and to provide for positive detenting of the subsequent switch actuating positions after the initial actuation.